


Klaine Make It Better

by Purseplayer



Category: Glee
Genre: Breaking the forth wall, Crack Fic, Fix-it fic, Kinda AU, M/M, References to Harry Potter, Spoiler related, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purseplayer/pseuds/Purseplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine read about the recent Glee spoilers, and they are *not* happy.  They find a way to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE AIMING TO BE SPOILER-FREE. Although I'm skeptical of the recent spoilers, they were still upsetting to me and a large chunk of fandom. I wrote this to help myself, and others, feel better. I hope it makes you smile (or laugh! :-)

Kurt is in the kitchen giving the pancakes he’s making one final flip when he hears it.

“Oh no.  No.  NO!”

“Blaine!” he calls out, brow wrinkling in concern.  “Blaine, sweetheart, what is it?”

He’s about to head into the bedroom when Blaine comes out, still adorably sleep-rumpled and looking frantic, clutching his laptop in both hands.  “Read,” he orders, thrusting it in front of Kurt’s face.  Just as quickly, he yanks it back.  “No, don’t read.  Spare yourself.”

Kurt gives Blaine a knowing look.  “What did they do this time?” he asks softly.

“It’s bad,” Blaine says.  “It’s maybe worse than anything, Kurt, like… they’re really spitting on our story.  Tell me why we did this again?” 

He’s pouting, looking close to tears.  Kurt takes his elbow and drags him to the table.  “Sit,” he says, pulling out a chair and planting a kiss on Blaine’s forehead once he’s seated.  “I’ll get your pancakes.”

When he has two plates ready—an extra-large dish of syrup set out beside Blaine’s—Kurt takes his own seat gingerly, sipping at his coffee, letting the heat soothe him as he reminds himself to stay calm.  Blaine always needs him to be reasonable at times like these.

“Tell me,” he says gently, eyes imploring but serious.  “You know you’ll feel better once you share it, Blaine.  You always do.”

Blaine heaves a sigh, cutting into his pancakes and then pushing the bite-sized pieces around his plate with his fork.  “It’s… spoilers.”  Well, of course it is.  “Season six.  They’re saying that I—that Blaine—has a new love interest.”

Kurt _wants_ to be calm, but he can’t quite hide his surprise.  “I thought season five ended with us stronger than ever?  Tested and strengthened, Blaine!  And they actually kept their word…”

“I know,” Blaine says.  Then adds quietly, “It gets worse.”

Kurt lifts an eyebrow and waits.  Blaine finally looks him in the eye.  “It’s Karofsky, Kurt,” he deadpans.  “I’m going to be dating Karofsky.”

For a time, Kurt is silent.  Then, when he can hold it back no more, “what the actual fuck!” he blurts out.

“Yeah,” Blaine agrees, taking a careful bite of his pancakes after drenching them in syrup.

Kurt’s heart is beating too fast, his stomach churning, and there’s no way in hell he’s staying calm.  “I know we forgave him.  I know _I_ forgave him,” he corrects.  “But Blaine, that’s… what in the world are they thinking, pulling a pairing like that?  I mean, what do they even have in common?  I guess… I guess football.  And… me.  But that’s…”

“It makes me sick,” Blaine says, dropping his fork and pushing his plate a few inches away.  “Just thinking of him—of _me_ —kissing him, or, or him…”

“Don’t put that thought in my mind,” Kurt pleads.  “Blaine…”

“I know,” Blaine says, reaching to take his hand.  Kurt places his thumb on Blaine’s wrist, feels Blaine’s pulse beating warm and steady under his skin.  It’s a small measure of comfort, but he’ll take what he can get.  _This is real_ , he reminds himself, not for the first time.  _This is real, and no matter what they turn it into… that’s just the show.  That’s just TV.  We’re real.  We’re okay_.

But it’s not okay.  When Ryan had approached them all those years ago, wanting to tell their story, it hadn’t taken much for them to agree.  It seemed like a dream come true: the chance to inspire thousands of kids, hundreds of couples like them around the world.  To let people see that true love wasn’t about sex or sexuality or gender; it was about friendship and commitment and support and the way Blaine’s smile never failed to warm Kurt’s heart.  At the time, they had both been starving artists, so the money hadn’t hurt much either.

“This is a travesty,” Kurt whispers.  “This, what they’ve done to us… it isn’t right.”

“We can call Ryan,” Blaine offers weakly.  “Again.”

Kurt shakes his head.  They’d called Ryan when he’d turned the creepy guy Kurt had met in high school—who had stalked him for several weeks—into someone Kurt casually flirted with when Blaine got a little distant.  They’d called Ryan when a break-up (if you could really call it that) that had lasted all of three hours before Blaine broke down and flew out to see Kurt and _made_ him listen and _made_ him talk was morphed into a storyline where Blaine _cheated_.

“I can’t.” Kurt says.  “I can’t do this anymore.  We made a mistake, Blaine, when we trusted him with our love.  But we can’t let it get to us like this.  We’ve got this wonderful life together, millions of fans who really believe in us…”

“Who don’t know we’re real…”

“Who don’t know we’re real,” Kurt agrees, shrugging.  It had been part of the contract, an easy thing to agree to at the time.  Sure, the glamour’s were annoying to maintain—and on a few rather memorable occasions they’d forgotten them—but they weren’t much trouble, all things considered.  Not with Blaine’s cousin Hermione helping them out.  “It’s just like with Fred, really.  People were so mad when they killed him off, but you and I know he’s living quite happily in Hogsmeade with George and their wives…”

“It still sucks.  I just wish there was a way for us to fix it, you know?  Get the real story out there, let all our fans know that our love is strong, and true, and just as perfectly imperfect as they want to believe.”

For the first time that morning, Kurt cracks a smile.  “You’re a true poet, you know that?” he says, leaning forward to kiss Blaine.  It’s soft and sweet and reassuring, and after several long moments, Kurt feels the corners of Blaine’s mouth turn up against his lips.

“There is one way, maybe,” Blaine suggests hesitantly once they’ve pulled apart.

“Oh?”

“Fanfiction.  We could do it, Kurt.  We could write our own story, make it beautiful and perfect and true to life.  Or, you know, we could even embellish it a little.  With all the writers out there, and our own penname, no one would ever suspect…”

“Hmm,” Kurt says, pondering the idea.  But he already knows he’s going to agree.  He could never say no to the growing excitement lighting Blaine’s face.  “Maybe it won’t be as good as that one where I’m an elf, or those one’s where I tie you up—“

“You could tie me up,” Blaine chimes in enthusiastically.  Those stories had always been his favorites.  “Or I could tie you up, or, you know, you could let me paint you all over with edible body glitter and lick it off your skin…”

“—but if that Chris guy who plays me can write a book, then why can’t we?  And sweetheart, you have tied me up.”  He scoots his chair forward, maneuvers until his mouth is teasing the skin just under Blaine’s ear, “And might I remind you of the purple body paint you ordered on Amazon last month that is currently sitting in a box in our closet…”

“How do you know about that?” Blaine says, cheeks going red.

Kurt just smiles alluringly and turns back to his food.  He’s suddenly feeling much, much better, if considerably more horny.  “Screw them,” he declares after swallowing his first bite of pancake.  “They can’t touch us, or what we have!”

“You’re quoting them, Kurt,” Blaine points out, apparently also back to normal as he’s already demolished half his plate.

“They quoted _me_ ,” Kurt says adamantly.  “Now, let’s talk more about this story we’re writing.  I was thinking if we’re going to go AU, I should be a prince and you can be the hot beggar boy I take in off the streets…”

“Hey now!  How about I be a King, and you can be an exotic belly dancer that seduces me…”

“And then ties you up,” Kurt adds.

“And then ties me up,” Blaine agrees, grinning.  “And then maybe you could strip, and straddle my lap, and…”

“Wooaahkay… hold that thought till I’m done with my breakfast, please.”

“Love of my life,” Blaine says with a ridiculous accent, taking Kurt’s hand and lifting it to his mouth to brush a kiss across his knuckles, “your wish is my command.”


End file.
